Life Guard Pool Patrol, originally named Nika's Flash Pool Patrol, is a pool alarm that aids in protecting your family from accidental drowning. The objective of this device is to help in reducing the number of people killed by drowning across the country. This device detects a shift in water level possibly caused by someone falling into the pool and it will sound off a piercing alarm alerting anyone in or around the house and possibly neighbors.
When I was 6 years old, my brother pushed me into a pool and I could not swim. He told our younger brother to run home and get our father, while he stood at the edge of the pool watching me drown. He did not know how to swim either. Only a minute passed, but it felt like eternity, when my father pulled me out. This experience has followed me all my life and hindered me severely; I never learned to swim after all these years.
As I got older, I would hear all these stories on the news about drowning and/or near-drowning. I would think to myself how these were completely avoidable tragedies. But, it would not be until 53 years after my near-drowning experience that this idea of a pool alarm began to form. It was after I had adopted my mentally-challenged daughter. She would always want to go to the pool with her sisters who could swim, while she could not. I was so afraid that she would have an experience like mine and that is when I thought about an alarm that would alert people of someone possibly drowning in a pool. It would save many lives and give peace of mind to parents and swimming pool owners.